Red Vines
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Kurt's helping Blaine study for Chemistry and decides to make it fun.


Title: Red Vines  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: T  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor  
><span>Theme<span>: Questions  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kurt, Blaine, and David belong to Ryan Murphy. But if they were mine… D

A/N: Not exactly what I wanted to do with this theme but I still like it.

**Could** be the sequel to _Your Voice_ but it can be read on its own.

oO0Oo

"What does 'RN' stand for?" Kurt asked as he skimmed the paper before him. He'd driven all the way to Dalton so he could help Blaine with his Calculus but that had failed miserably. They'd both agreed that Blaine would just ask someone for help instead of both of them struggling. Instead of going back to Lima to do his own studying, Kurt had decided to stay and help his boyfriend with something else.

The Warbler closed his eyes tightly as he tried to remember which element that was. "Radon?" he asked, opening just one eye to look over at Kurt. The other boy just arched an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. "Yeah, it's Radon. I'm sure of it."

"Correct," Kurt said with a smile and looked back down at the periodic table. "And what's the atomic mass?"

Blaine stared at him blankly, completely forgetting that particular number. "Uh…139?"

"Not even close," Kurt replied with a sigh and shook his head. "It's 222.0 amu. Are you sure you studied this?" Blaine didn't reply, just grabbed another Red Vine from the bag. Kurt rolled his eyes as the shorter boy munched on the red licorice. There'd only been one empty bag when Kurt showed up but now two more had joined the first in the garbage.

This gave Kurt an idea.

Just as Blaine reached for another Red Vine, Kurt snatched the bag away from him and held it close. "Hey!"

Kurt ignored his protest and went back to looking at the table before him. "Every time you get a question right you'll get one," he announced and couldn't help but smile when Blaine mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, '…take away your coffee.'

For the next half hour Kurt quizzed Blaine on the periodic table of elements and gave him his reward with each correct answer. By the time the bag emptied, Blaine was once again smiling and was actually having fun. Instead of simply handing the treat to him, Kurt would toss it or pass it in an entertaining way.

"Do you want to keep going?" Kurt asked as he folded the plastic bag before throwing it away.

Blaine nodded, "Sure, I think there's another bag in my drawer." He got up from the table to retrieve the candy. As he walked away, Kurt couldn't help but follow him with his eyes. There was just something about the way Blaine moved that made Kurt stop whatever he was doing and watch.

When the shorter teen turned around with the bag of sweets, Kurt quickly spun in his seat so Blaine wouldn't see him staring. "Did you find them?" he asked, pretending to study the sheet before him.

"Yup," Blaine replied right behind him, making Kurt jump an inch off his chair. Blaine laughed as he took his seat and opened the bag. "What's the next one?"

Kurt glared at him lightly before scanning the table once again. "Okay, what does 'RN' stand for?"

"Radon," Blaine said quickly with a proud smile and took a bite of the licorice he'd taken from the bag. "And the atomic mass is 222 amu. I'm positive."

The tall brunet rolled his eyes but smiled at Blaine. "Since you know so much about Radon, what's the melting point?"

Blaine blinked at him in confusion. "That's not something we're going to be tested on," he explained to Kurt when the other boy remained silent, as if he were waiting for the answer. "It's just Chem 1."

"So you don't know it?" Kurt asked, reaching between them to pull the bag closer to him. He took one of the Red Vines out of the bag and nibbled on the end. "You're not even going to try and guess?"

The brown eyed boy glared at him lightly, realizing he was being challenged. He knew that _Kurt_ knew he had been studying the periodic table since his instructor had 'let slip' what was going to be on their final. He'd even told them that there was going to be a lot of extra points floating around on the exam, mostly about random facts they'd learned about the elements during the semester.

"If you get close, I'll give you a special treat," Kurt said sweetly, thinking about the expensive chocolate he'd gotten when he'd gone shopping with Mercedes the other day. He was about to explain what he meant but stopped when he saw a blush on Blaine's cheeks.

Before he could continue, Blaine quickly said, "-96 degrees."

"What're the units?" Kurt asked, glancing down at the notes on the back. He bit the licorice in half, just now realized that he was starving. Maybe he could suggest some actual food after they finished this.

Blaine was quiet as he thought. "Fahrenheit," he finally answered but didn't sound sure of himself. He knew that both melting points were negative but he could never remember if the -96 was in Fahrenheit or Celsius.

Kurt smiled around the treat and nodded, "Correct." He leaned down to retrieve the chocolate but before he could reach it, Blaine had grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him close. He was about to protest such manhandling of his clothes but was shocked into silence when Blaine took a big bite of the treat that was still in his mouth.

Blaine's face remained close to Kurt's as he chewed on the bit of Red Vine in his mouth. Kurt felt his face heat up at their closeness and was slightly aware of the licorice falling from his mouth in surprise. The shorter boy remained silent as he finished chewing then gently pulled his boyfriend closer so he could kiss him lightly on the lips.

The couple had kissed many times in the past and had even had a few make-out sessions, but none of them had resulted in Blaine acting that way. Kurt was still a little shocked at his behavior that it took Blaine nibbling on his lower lip to bring him out of his musings.

A low moan escaped Blaine when Kurt opened his mouth and started to actually kiss back. Their positions were awkward but neither of them was complaining as they pulled each other closer. Kurt was only vaguely conscious that anyone could walk past Blaine's open door and see them, but when he did that thing with his tongue…The building could be on fire and Kurt wouldn't notice.

They continued to kiss like that for long minutes. When Kurt pulled away for some much needed air, Blaine just moved to kiss his cheek then his neck. Kurt closed his eyes as he held back a moan, tightening his grip on Blaine's upper arms. When had he done that?

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the table and the two boys pulled themselves apart. "Having fun?" David asked with a smirk then pulled a chair to the table and sat down.

Kurt couldn't look the other boy in the eye as he straightened his shirt but couldn't remove all the wrinkles. It took a couple of moments for Blaine to control himself and look at one of his best friends. "What do you want, David?" he asked trying to sound casual. He really wanted to reach across the table and throttle the other boy for interrupting them.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to study some Calculus," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"I should go," Kurt said suddenly and stood up. He saw the concerned look on David's face and forced a casual smile. "I'm starving and don't want to distract you two. Would you walk me out Blaine?"

He nodded with a small frown and sent another glare at his friend before he stood up as well. The ex-Warbler waved goodbye to David then walked out of the room holding hands with Blaine.

The walk was quiet, both of them thinking about what had just happened in the dorm room. It wasn't until they were standing by Kurt's car that the silence was broken. "That was…fun," Kurt said with a small laugh and smiled when Blaine hit his head on the car door in embarrassment. He gently touched Blaine's shoulder to get his attention and it worked.

"Sorry about…that," he apologized still looking embarrassed. "I should have closed my door."

"It's alright," Kurt said and leaned down slightly so he could kiss his boyfriend on the lips softly but pulled back before they could get worked up again. "I'll call you later. OK?"

Blaine nodded and stepped to the side so he could get into the car. He waved to Kurt before the vehicle backed up and drove away. Only when the car was no longer visible did Blaine leave to go back to his studying.

If interrupting them wasn't bad enough, when Blaine got back he saw that David had finished off the last bag of Red Vines.


End file.
